Buried in the Past
by neo Lynx
Summary: Updated, it's a short chapter but I'm only introducing a single character. can't think of what comes next. send ideas if you got any.
1. The Same Old Story

I do not own Legend of the Dragoon. Any reference to any characters or places in the game is only in my head. LoD belongs to its makers. Please don't sue

Prologue

11 thousand years ago, a plot was conceived by the wingly ruler Melbu Frahma so that he may be resurrected as a god. Using the body of the dragoon Zieg, who slew his body 11 millennia ago during the Dragon Campaign, Melbu Frahma merged with the Moon That Never Sets. Thanks to the heroic efforts of the new dragoons, however, Melbu Frahma was stopped and the word returned to peace. Unknown to the dragoons though, the virage embryo was not destroyed along with the Moon That Never Sets.

Chapter 1

The Same old Story

"Thanks for the book. I'll translate it right away," a 16 year old kid with brown hair and dressed all in black said as he carefully flipped through the pages of an 11,000 year old book, with a phone to his ear.

"Thanks, this could prove the existence of an advanced civilization years before we thought possible," a woman's voice said on the other end of the line. "I know you were hoping to see us soon Drake, but with this new discovery, we can excavate for a few more months. By the way, how is the move coming along?" Drake's parents were archeologist working in Europe. They found objects that could rewrite history as it is known and were trying to rediscover the ancient world. They had Drake move because their funding was about to run out, but then they unearthed an ancient city with a palace made of crystal, so now they had more funding and Drake was in America.

"Fine, nothing out of the ordinary for our family," Drake said as he clutched an amulet that was shaped like a dragon wrapped around a dark round gem that he had found when he was at one of his parents dig sites. Drake sighed as he hung up the phone and returned to a box he was unpacking. "Why did we have to move anyway?" he said aloud to no one in particular. "Why do they always have to work?"

Drake finished unpacking the various objects that his parents found on their archeological digs. A spear with an insignia that read Slambert on it, a photograph of an ancient gravestone, and a piece of crystal from the current dig site were some of the more interesting artifacts. Drake's parents always asked him for help translating ancient scrolls and books they found because of his special talent of being able to translate them. The book Drake was working on now was like some of the other books his parents and sent. They all seemed to be about seven dragoons who flew through the skies and fought a wingly emperor.

Drake was finally hoping to get some answers. This new book was supposedly written by King Albert of Serdio, the jade dragoon. Drake opened the book and was immediately absorbed by the dragoon's account. Drake read about how a guy named Dart had to save his girlfriend, Shana, and how they and a knight named Lavits Slambert were dragged into a Civil War in the country of Serdio. Drake read through the night, slowly but diligently translating every page and writing notes down to send to his parents.

Drake finished the ancient tome and saw that dawn was approaching. Drake wondered what it must have been like for Rose, the shadow dragoon, to have to carry a burden like the one she did, being hated for doing something good. These thoughts haunted Drake until he lost consciousness. Figuring that it wouldn't matter how late he slept in on the weekend, he lay down and drifted off to sleep. Drake dreamt of the dragoons, soaring through the skies on dragon wings and defeating the evil Melbu Frahma.

When Drake woke, it was almost noon. Deciding to explore the town, he changed to another black outfit and left the house deciding to head towards a forest that was supposed to be near the house. It didn't take long for Drake to find the forest, there were a few marked trails and Drake decided to follow one. The trail led down into a little valley and seemed to casually loop around. After about an hour, Drake thought he heard a waterfall. Leaving the path, he followed the sound until he came upon the falls. Drake was astonished by the shear magnificence of the scenery. He found a dry spot underneath a towering fir tree to sit and stare.

As Drake was starting to doze off in the warm summer heat, he thought he saw something move from behind the falls. Curious, he rose and went to inspect. As he neared the falls, Drake heard roar. In an instant, a creature that Drake had only read about came bounding out of the cave. It was a chimera, with a head and body of a lion, a goat and dragon's head on each side of the lion's, and a serpent's tail. Startled, Drake tried to run but the creature blocked his way. Frightened, Drake tried to find something to himself with but there was nothing around. He backed up until his back was against the rock wall. Then the chimera prepared to lunge at him.

Suddenly, Drake was surrounded in shadows, the amulet around his neck glowing with a dark blue light. Drake felt full of energy as the darkness condensed and formed a sort of armor that resembled dragon scales around his body. The armor felt extremely light, almost floating, and then Drake looked down only to see that he was, held up by dragon wings. Drake felt as if he knew exactly what to do, several rings of archaic blue words formed around him as he rose 10 feet.

"Shadow Wave!" he shouted as a rolling black shadow engulfed the chimera. The chimera roared as Drake was sure it was feeling excruciating pain. Suddenly the chimera leapt from out of the shadows and lunged toward Drake. He tried to get out of the way but he had absolutely no idea how to fly and ended up running straight towards the things open jaws. Drake closed his eyes and waited for death to come but it never did. He opened his eyes and saw the chimera had indeed bit down, but its teeth passed right through him. Drake tentatively stuck out a finger to touch the beast and saw his hand pass right through. Relief spread through Drake's body as he landed, and in a flash of light, the armor was gone and the chimera slowly vanished as if it was never there.

"Whoohoo, it was only an illusion," Drake said as he collapsed. "I've never done that before. Does this mean that fate is once again calling the dragoons? Wonder if I should tell Mom and Dad?" Then Drake slowly became unconscious as the energy had quickly left his body. "Is this the start of a third Dragon Campaign?" Then all was quiet.


	2. The Wingly who couldn't fly

Chapter 2: The Wingly Who Couldn't Fly

"Hey! Are you OK?" a girl said as she shook Drake out of his sleep.

"Huh?" Drake said groggily as he began to stir.

"I said, are you OK? After all, you may just be sleeping here because you're blissfully unaware of the fact that there is a hideous monster here!" she said and with that last bit, she flung her arms in the air in an attempt to be dramatic.

Drake looked at the girl for a second taking in her strange features. She looked about as old as Drake, but her hair was the color of silver and worn in a ponytail. Her face seemed normal except for her eyes, which had a pinkish tinge to them. She wore blue jean shorts and a blue tube top. To finish it off she wore blue sneakers on her feet, and next to them laid a huge hammer.

"Uhh, who are you?" Drake asked.

"It doesn't matter who I am, there's a monster about. Run away!"

"But it's just an illusion." At this remark the girl seem quite taken back.

"Uhh, no its not! It's not illusion! How could it be an illusion?"

"I'm pretty sure that you know something."

Finally, the girl hung her head in defeat. "All right, I admit it. I created the illusion."

Pleased to have finally gotten somewhere, Drake asked "How?"

"With my magic, stupid!"

"But,"

"I'm a Wingly, OK. I can do a few spells but that's about it. I can't even fly." She said sounding rather depressed.

"But I thought,"

"Well you thought wrong! And don't think that just because I can't fly means that I'm helpless!"

She had short temper and Drake was pretty sure she wouldn't hesitate to hurt him. She reminded him of someone, but he couldn't quite remember who. In any event, Drake decided that it would be better for his health if he steered the conversation away from her non-existent powers. "So, what's your name?" That seemed like a safe question.

"Meru, what's yours?"

"That's it, that's who you remind me of!" Drake exclaimed. "You look almost exactly the way Meru is described in the book."

Meru had a blank expression on her face. "Um, what book?"

"It's a record my parents found that was written by King Albert. He gives an account on the second Dragon Campaign. The blue sea dragoon was a wingly named Meru."

"Oh yeah, she's my great, great, great, great, great, great, great… I forget how many, grandmother," Meru exclaimed. "I even have her dragoon spirit, but it doesn't glow for me." She pulled out a necklace with the same dragon charm on it as Drake's. The only difference between the two was the gem's color; Meru's was blue while Drake's was black. As she held hers in her hand, Drake brought out his own charm to show her. As soon as the two stones came with in view of each other, a pulsing glow emitted from them and synchronized together. Drake put his stone away and it stopped glowing, but Meru's kept at it.

"Wow! It's never done that before." Meru exclaimed.

"Maybe because mine was near it?"

"Maybe. By the way, you didn't tell me your name." Meru got right into Drake's face. "Don't you know it's impolite not to introduce yourself? You should be more considerate."

"Oh, it's Drake."

"Well Drake," she pointed a finger accusingly at him, "Where did you get that dragoon spirit?"

"I found it," Drake said a little intimidated. "My parents are archeologists. I found it on a dig with them."

She still looked suspicious, "And what about this book of yours? How do I know your aren't lying about this?"

"Geez, you're paranoid. Well how can I be sure you're a real wingly?" Drake countered.

"You believe me?"

"I will if I see your wings."

"Fine, I will!" Meru yelled. Suddenly a pair of wings that looked like they were made of pure light appeared on her back. "There, you see!"

"Alright then, I'll show the book." Drake said as he got up off the grass.

"Huh? Where're you going?" Meru said as her wings disappeared and she got to her feet too.

"Home, that's where the book is."

"Well I'm going with you." Meru decided. "I always did want to know more about my ancestor anyway."

"But what about your family?"

"Well, I kind of ran away." She said looking like it was a big joke.

"What? Why would you do something like that?" Drake exclaimed. He would never run away from his parents. In they were more likely to run away from him with the amount of time he ever spent with them.

"Well, I can't even fly a little, so I'm as good as useless!" she said.

"Alright, alright, I'm sorry I asked."

"Good, now let's hit the road!" Meru said as she picked up her hammer and pointed west, adventure blazing in her eyes.

"Actually," Drake said pointing east. "I live in that direction."

"Oh, well then let's hit the road!" Meru said again, this time turning to the east. Unfortunately, she forgot about her hammer and it hit Drake hard on the side of his head and knocked him down.

"Ow," Drake said as he rubbed his head.

"What are you doing down there? Come on let's go, time waits for no wingly." She said as she started down the trail that Drake had come down. Drake shook his head in disbelief and hurried to catch up with her.


End file.
